Aku Ingin Mati
by Zie-kun 'Kuroba' Michaelis
Summary: "Aku ingin mati." "Mati saja. Apa yang kau tunggu?" Leeteuk, Heechul. Not YAOI. Pointless. DRABBLE. Fanfic terakhir di SPI.


"Aku ingin mati."

Leeteuk mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan datar, ketika kedua bola matanya bersirobok dengan lantai marmer yang dingin di bawahnya. Kosong. Pandangan matanya kosong seiring mengucapkan kata-kata itu, seperti tidak pernah ada kehidupan disana.

Ia ingin mati.

Ia ingin sekali mati.

Ia ingin menghentikan denyut nadinya sekarang juga, sedikit berpikir miris kenapa segala kemelut di sekitarnya belum cukup untuk membunuhnya. Ia ingin mati dan keluar dari hidup yang mencekokinya dengan beragam masalah yang membuatnya hampir gila, dari jadwal yang membuatnya sampai-sampai tidak sanggup bernapas, dari kehidupannya yang keras seperti robot...

Ia ingin mati dan merasakan hal lain selain rasa lelah dan sakit.

Ia ingin sekali mati dan menyerah saja.

"Mati saja."

Leeteuk menoleh terkejut pada Heechul yang menatapnya benci, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Mati saja." ulang Heechul lagi, "apa yang kau tunggu?" tambahnya dingin.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu tak menjawab, berusaha menggigit bibirnya pelan-pelan.

"Mati saja, Jungsoo," ujar Heechul lagi. Kali ini menatap sengit pada Leeteuk yang menunduk.

"Mati saja kalau kau sudah tidak peduli pada hidupmu... Mati saja kalau kau sudah tidak peduli pada Super Junior dan ELF yang menyayangimu... Mati saja kalau kau tega padaku..."

Leader Super Junior itu mengangkat mukanya terkejut, matanya membelalak ketika dilihatnya bola mata pemuda Cinderella itu basah.

"Kau tega padaku, Jungsoo? Kau tega meninggalkan kami yang masih membutuhkan perlindunganmu? Kau tega pada ELF yang mati-matian mencintaimu?"

TIDAK! Hati Leeteuk menjerit melihat ekspresi sedih dari dongsaeng-nya itu, dongsaeng yang sangat jarang menangis.

"Kalau memang kau tega, mati saja, Jungsoo. Mati saja."

Airmata Leeteuk meleleh. Bibirnya kelu. Sungguh, ia tidak benar-benar ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Selelah apapun, sebesar apapun keinginannya mengakhiri semua kepenatan yang mendera, sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk mati, meninggalkan Super Junior adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkannya...

Ia mengakui ia telah salah berucap, tapi tak satupun kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aimatanya menetes begitu saja mendengar ucapan Heechul yang kelewat dingin dan tak peduli, namun menyimpan begitu banyak cinta di dalamnya.

"Kau masih ingin mati, Jungsoo hyung?" kata-kata Heechul melunak seiring dilihatnya airmata Leeteuk yang masih mengalir.

Dalam diam Leeteuk menggeleng.

Tidak, ia belum ingin mati. Masih banyak yang harus dilakukannya. Masih banyak tanggung jawabnya pada adik-adiknya di Super Junior dan seluruh ELF di dunia. Ia masih punya begitu banyak urusan dan impian. Ia masih punya banyak hal yang belum ia wujudkan.

Meskipun lelah dan muak, ia belum boleh mati. Belum boleh, karena masih ada banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi. Itu menyakitiku, Jungsoo hyung."

Heechul memeluk satu-satunya kakak yang dimilikinya di Super Junior itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Kau masih memiliki kami, adik-adikmu. Kalau kau lelah, datanglah pada kami. Tak seharusnya kau membagi bebanmu sendiri. Kalau kau malu membagi bebanmu dengan adik-adikmu, kau boleh bicara padaku. Kita ini 'kan sama-sama 83-lines, ingat?"

Senyum kecil terpoles di wajah Leeteuk mendengar candaan Heechul. Ia mengangguk kecil.

Ya, Heechul benar. Ia masih memiliki Super Junior yang sangat ia sayangi, yang akan selalu menopangnya kapan pun ia jatuh. Ia tidak seharusnya menanggung semuanya sendiri.

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya pada Heechul, menatapnya penuh rasa haru.

Setidaknya selama keluarga Super Junior masih ada, ia akan baik-baik saja.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

Siapa yang kemarin bilang nggak akan nulis fanfic lagi?

#ditabok rame-rame

Diketik kurang dari setengah jam tanpa editing, haha.

Saya lagi galau, dan menumpahkan segala kegalauan saya di fanfic ini. Jelek emang, tapi seenggaknya nulis ini bikin saya sedikit (cuma sedikit) merasa lega. Jangan banding-bandingin fanfic ini sama fanfic sebelumnya (Still the Same Rain) kalo nggak mau kecewa deh, haha. Ini murni curhatan author yang lagi setres -_-

-hela napas dalam-dalam-

Beban ini... Entah sampai kapan saya bisa bertahan.

Ah, mulai ngomong nggak jelas.

Betewe, ini fanfic penghabisan. Saya nggak bilang ini fanfic terakhir apa nggak, tapi yang jelas saya nggak akan nulis di SPI lagi. Yeah, apalagi kalau bukan gara-gara penghapusan massal itu. Untuk selanjutnya saya akan menghapus semua fanfic saya dan pindah ke blog. Nanti saya kabar-kabari lagi kalau blognya udah jadi.

Thanks for reading^^


End file.
